


What if I told you I loved you?

by Daisy_Morgan



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Angst, Love Confessions, Love Poems, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 18:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21002114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisy_Morgan/pseuds/Daisy_Morgan
Summary: A response to the monthly story prompt "What if?"





	What if I told you I loved you?

What if I told you I loved you?

But not in the usual way.

If I said I was IN love with you,

Would my confession chase you away?

Would you look at me like I had two heads

And hang your curly dark head in dismay?

Because what if your feelings for me

Were felt in the opposite way?

But then what if my short revelation

Is the same thing that you want to say?

How then can I know the outcome

Before I pour forth my heart on this day?


End file.
